Fall For You
by meirisuu
Summary: Nothing lasts forever. Or does it? After years of dating, the Winx decide to break up with the Specialists after falling for other guys who are not who they seem to be. But between looking after kids who seem to love being matchmakers and trying to figure out who the villains are, will they get back together before the bright future in story for them will be long gone? RErewritten
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I decided to rewrite this (technically this is rerewritten but whatever). A big thank you to Rucabear and guest for your inputs in the situation because I can't handle big situations like this alone.**

 **This story will follow its first version more closely this time, but with elements of the second version as well. Changes are obvious in this chapter. Characters stay roughly the same save for name and minor appearance changes from the children.**

 **First chapters are a nightmare to write. I cried three times while trying to write this. I hate writing first chapters but I hope this is bearable enough, things should be less clunky and produce less frustrating tears in the chapters to come.**

 **If you're an old reader and still decide to read this, then thank you, I really appreciate it! And to new readers, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fall For You**

Break ups. Mysterious men. And children with a mission. The Winx suddenly break things off with the Specialists after meeting new guys, not knowing their true intentions. Now, it's up to the Specialists and some mysterious children from their escort mission to set things right. But will they succeed? Or will their bright futures together cease to exist? Rerewritten.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: ..and Nothing Could Ever Ruin This**

* * *

The skies were awfully dark even if it was just about noon, painted with merely grays and hues of dark blues as large, dark clouds loomed over everything, making the atmosphere awfully cold and dark even the darkest or coldest of creatures would shiver or flinch even for just a moment at the unforgiving ambiance. Even the room they were in looked like the stuff of those apocalyptic movies as one of the usually bright and luxurious palace's rooms had faded walls, the paint peeling off as jagged, unpredictable lines dangerously threaded across the room like spider webs, almost ready to collapse and close into her and everyone she knew, everything she knew. Who she was.

They were destroying her and everyone she knew and loved, little by little, it was almost agonizing. They were destroying her world, in exchange for their sick dystopia. And they weren't even actively trying to kill someone or commit violence. All they needed were their pretty faces and gentlemanly mannerisms, add a time spell for that and the rest was history.

She was going to be history.

No- screw that, she won't even be history. She'll just cease to exist, fade into mere nothingness.

And honestly? That's far more terrifying.

She looked around. All around her were kids either around the same age as her or younger, and they seemed to be doing different things. Some appear to be trying to distract themselves from the shattering world around them, others, mostly the younger ones, seemed to be blissfully unaware of what was happening (her little brother was one of them, babbling nonsense as he colored- more like scribbled- on _her_ coloring book), and the remaining ones were close to the door filled with hushed and urgent whispers in the other room, trying to eavesdrop. The adults- their parents- were all in the other room, discussing and debating their next move about their crisis but not before ushering the younglings in the other room.

"We don't have much time left," One of the adults in the other room nearly whimpered. It was one of her aunts- well, not really. But her mother was friends with them and they were her friends' mothers as well so of course her parents would insist calling them that- the soft-spoken and sweet one. She liked this aunt, she was her best friend's mother and often gave them treats. The fact that her usually calm and composed aunt's voice was quivering made her a bit uneasy.

She couldn't hear much after that, now that the adults realized they were probably talking a bit too loudly. So all she heard were hushed whispers that were slowly turning more harsh and urgent until it turned to defensive shouts and arguments. A sudden slap to the face in response to a personal matter and a moment of stunned silence later, the door creaked open and the kids who were eavesdropping- a girl and three boys- scampered off either to their siblings or to some corner as some adults walked out of the room with looks of uncertainty and regret as they approached their children to inform them of what they will need to do.

Her parents were hesitant in approaching her, their steps slow and steady as the floor beneath them creaked in every step of the way. She stood up, ready to approach them herself when she realized something.

She squinted. Their legs...why could she see through them?

"Mommy, daddy...?"

"Sweetheart..." Both her parents knelt in front of her to her height, her mother holding her shoulders firmly as if she was afraid her daughter was going to disappear into thin air. She looked around, all her friends were getting the same treatment. "You're going to have a mission."

* * *

...

"We...need to talk."

Her words constantly rang in Sky's mind as he revved up his wind rider, speeding through the empty forest. The skies were a beautiful orange color, accompanied with hues of pink and purple as the sun prepared to set for the day, and the forest was rather peaceful, cool air brushed against his skin and the constant chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves kept his mind temporarily at ease. However, even the warm sky and the cool forest couldn't calm his nerves at what news Bloom might bear on the other side of the forest.

 _And nothing could ever ruin this. They were celebrating about something again, something about a villain's defeat. But he didn't care. She was in his arms, laughing at some stupid joke he made. Alive and well. Happy. And that was all that mattered._

Bloom seemed serious in that phone call, her voice full of sadness and regret as she insisted that he meet her in person for her to tell him whatever it was she wanted to tell him. Sky frowned, still hoping for the best.

 _And nothing could ever ruin this. He thought as he shared sticky kisses with her, their breaths cold and lips stained with chocolate and strawberry ice cream._

Sure, their relationship hasn't been in the best condition lately, but whose were? Stella doesn't seem to be all gushy around Brandon anymore, Flora appeared to be distracted whenever she was with Helia, Musa and Riven aren't even seeing eye to eye as far as he knew, Tecna and Timmy's passionate discussions were becoming shorter, and Layla even went as far as ignoring Nabu sometimes. And aren't relationships supposed to be like that? With bumps in the road and a rollercoaster of emotions? He took a whip of air, it's only normal. Surely, their relationship could survive such a small bump, right?

 _And nothing could ever ruin this. It was a dance ball. She was nervous so with a smile he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. "I'll teach you," He smiled, and she did too._

The other guys found it suspicious that their relationships started going downhill the moment the girls befriended another group of mysterious, suspicious guys. "We're just friends," They all insisted smoothly, and so they believed them. Well, Sky at least, while the others openly complained about the men behind their backs.

"That asshole-!" Riven was seething with rage as he paced around his room, his footsteps heavy. "I just- want to wipe that stupid smirk from his face soo bad-!" Max, Musa's apparent friend, had challenged the spike haired Specialist to a duel. Riven c _ould_ have won if it weren't for the damn brat cheating.

"I don't like him either," Timmy admitted, distaste evident in his face. And by 'him', he meant Ethan, the guy who his girlfriend was apparently friends with, also known as the guy who seemed to love challenging his ideas and embarrassing him in front of his own girlfriend.

Of course, not one of them wanted to tell their girlfriends about their distaste for the guy friends. They would just think that they're 'jealous', which they are, in a way, but that's not the point. It's like the mysterious men just like to mess with them for some reason.

Sky tried being neutral of the situation. He acted friendly towards Bloom's friend, Landon, and tried his best not to badmouth the guy behind his back. Sure, there have been slips here and there but Bloom seemed to appreciate Sky's maturity.

Bloom told him not to worry, and so he didn't.

 _And nothing could ever ruin this. He didn't know what he did. She was screaming at him. Everything was a blur, his fist hurt as he was pushed out of the door, the last thing he saw was her enraged face and_ _ **his**_ _smirk._

Everything will be okay. He tried reassuring himself as the familiar pink school came into view. The campus was nearly empty at this point, with few students returning back to their dorms, so it took Sky less than a minute to spot a head of red hair standing near the winged gates. Sky gulped as he pulled out his helmet and got off the wind rider, approaching his girlfriend with slow and hesitant steps. _Here we go._

"Bloom?" The said redhead whipped her head around so quickly to the point where Sky nearly flinched.

"Sky!" Bloom gasped and smiled upon seeing her boyfriend, but her smile looked sad. Sky gulped.

 _And nothing could ever ruin this. "Oh no, that can't be good," Riven had said after Sky had told them about the phone call. "She's probably going to dump you." Sky didn't believe it, or rather, he didn't want to believe it. So he just brushed Riven's comment off and went off, somewhat confident that he'll come back still with his relationships intact. But he also felt a bit uneasy as he thought about what Riven said, usually he said those things as jokes. But it wasn't funny. And no one was laughing._

Sky awkwardly put his helmet at his side as he approached Bloom. She seemed nervous, and didn't make an effort to hug or kiss him at all. "So, uh, what do you want to tell me?"

Bloom's smile dropped, and she looked down, rubbing her neck. It's almost as if it was in slow motion, when Bloom said those words so clearly and painfully.

"Can...we break up?"

Nothing could ever ruin this.

And yet, everything is ruined.

* * *

 **A/N: See? Very reminiscent of the first version, the second part I mean. The chapter name is named after one of my favorite YouTube videos by the way. Whoever can guess it will, um, win, I guess.**

 **I hope this chapter is at least a little bit concise. If you're confused about anything then feel free to ask, just know that I barely check in this site during some days so my replies might be late.**

 **I'll try to finish up the latest chapter of At Loose Ends tomorrow, and then I can finally work on that Diaspro fic...**

 **Anyway, um, till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know those moments where you really want to write but words aren't pouring out of your fingers right and you're frustrated beyond belief? Well that's what I felt the whole week and the week before that as I try to update any of my fics but ended up not updating anything at all and just kept posting memes on Winx amino.**

 **It's literally three in the morning right now. My eyes are blurry, my back hurts, and everything feels numb. I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible because I have to do something else tomorrow night. So yeah.**

 **I hope the mental and emotional turmoil I went through while writing this is worth it.**

 **P.S. New summary. Yes!**

* * *

 **Fall For You**

Nothing lasts forever. Or does it? After years of dating, the Winx decided to break up with the Specialists after falling for other guys who are not who they seem to be. But with former lovers being assigned on a mission to look after strange children who seem to be matchmaking them, and bad guys hellbent on taking over the world, will they find love again amongst this chaos? Will they get back together before the bright future in store for them will be long gone?

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Over**

* * *

 _This is the way you left me  
I'm not pretending  
No hope, no love, no glory  
No happy ending._

-Mika

* * *

It's over.

It really is all over.

4 years. 4 years spent on building trust and understanding, of smiles and kisses and cuddles, delving into the past with nostalgia and bliss and looking forward to the future childlike wonder and hope, of the challenges and bumps on the road they overcame, gone.

Would all their effort, perseverance, and time really end up for nothing?

Was it really all for nothing?

Apparently so.

All because of **_them._**

If someone, say, came from the future and told the Specialists that their perfect relationships with the Winx will all be torn down painfully after the girls meet new guys who _coincidentally_ have something in common with each of them and become friends, and eventually the friendships turn into something else completely and the next thing they knew their hearts are broken and everything is a mess...well in all honesty they wouldn't really believe them and automatically assume that person was a lunatic. They wouldn't even believe the person was from the future unless they had proof, which was unlikely.

But if, say, that stupid scenario of the insane future person did in fact happen, well maybe the person did come from the future after all because the Winx did break up with them and their hearts are broken and everything is a mess.

A complete, utter trainwreck.

Though they couldn't really say they didn't see it coming, the breakup, they mean. Most people could have seen it a mile away, with the obvious signs of attitude changes, sudden loss of interest, communication issues, and just basically drifting apart as a couple prominent amongst these past few months.

(They noted it was also quite a...coincidence how it all started when those guys came in the picture, but they digressed.)

All the breakups weren't at the same time, the girls made their blow to the Specialists' chests individually, in their own time. It was like they were all in some line, and when it's their turn, the Winx girl would drive a knife into their guy's chest in an excruciatingly slow and painful manner.

The one that started the chain of breakups was Bloom with Sky. This was one of the less painful breakups out of the bunch, as Bloom was sympathetic and patient throughout the process, even comforting a devastated Sky. "You'll find someone else," Bloom insisted, and Sky at that moment wanted to insist otherwise, that there's no such thing as someone else, not now, not ever. But he didn't say that. He only turned, got on his Wind Rider, and left with a heavy 'goodbye'.

The second one to jump the shark was Musa with Riven. It's...not really that much of a surprise, to be honest. If anything, everyone was surprised they _weren't_ the first couple to break things off. Anyway, their breakup was one of the most anticlimactic ones out there. Apparently, Riven accidentally dropped a piece of toast and for Musa that was the so-called straw that broke the camel's back and she broke up with him by pushing him out of her room and slamming the door on his face. Even to this day, Riven was still confused and pissed about the situation.

Third one was Layla with Nabu. The Androsian Princess was quick and didn't beat around the bush, but was also gentle and understanding. So, while her words about wanting to break up were blunt and to the point, she was also kind enough to let the wizard sob on her shoulder and pat his back with a sigh. The day ended with Nabu trying to smile with teary eyes and saying he wished for the best, and with Layla having a damp shoulder.

The fourth was Tecna with Timmy. Honestly, Timmy found it hypocritical of Tecna when she accused him of being a coward for running away in a life and death situation some years ago when she didn't even have the guts to break up with him in front of his face, but a phone call. Not a holographic call, not even a video call, a _phone call_ , where he can't see her face and vice versa. Of course, he was really pissed and sad that not only was Tecna breaking up with him but apparently he's not even worth breaking up with in person.

Then it Stella with Brandon. The breakup...was quite dramatic than it should have been, it might as well be in a badly written drama series. Instead of the one being broken up to being upset and crying, it was the one initiating the breakup instead. Brandon had to calm her and let her sit on a bench for a moment as she sobbed into his chest. "I just...you've been a really great boyfriend for me, but-" she stopped briefly to sneeze, "-I don't wanna force feelings that aren't there anymore. I'm so so so sorry!" As the gentleman he is, Brandon insisted it was fine (even if it wasn't), for her sake.

Last but not least, was Flora with Helia. Considering what all the other guys went through, Helia was not surprised when Flora asked if they could break up as well. The nature fairy was extremely apologetic and fidgety the whole time, he could tell she was nervous so he tried his best to be understanding. It hurt, but it hurt, even more, to know that the one you love isn't happy with you anymore. Though he was glad that Flora decided to end things with him honestly instead of sneaking off behind his back. But then again, this was Flora, she would never do such a thing.

What's odd was that after the breakup, the girls still insisted that they'd be friends, and the Specialists just sort of agreed. But honestly, they'd be more like awkward friends, if friends at all, and they doubted that the girls' new 'boyfriends' (they don't deserve being called that) would even want them around. So distance was probably the best thing for all of them right now, that is until it's not that awkward for them anymore. A few months, maybe?

* * *

...

 _"Bloom, please," He pleaded, his words reeking of desperation and hope, "We can fix this._ _ **I love you.**_ _"_

His words rang constantly in her head, again and again, echoing in different volumes and frequencies. It was as if it was haunting her, his words were haunting her. But why? She didn't love him anymore, she was sure of that. But why was she still so affected by it? Why did she still feel sudden pangs of guilt and regret? It's been nearly a month since she broke up with Sky. Why?

Could it be...perhaps she made a mistake?

No. Of course not. She shook her head a bit too violently. She loved someone else now, and she was sure of that.

"Anything the matter, Love?" Bloom looked up and was greeted by soft, dark blue eyes. Landon. She smiled. Yes, as sad as it may sound, she didn't love Sky anymore. She loved Landon, she didn't know why, but she just did. They were at the park, sitting at some bench as they watched the beautiful skies.

"Nothing, just thinking about something," Bloom shrugged. Everything was okay, she insisted. She doesn't want Landon to worry. He didn't need to worry.

Brows furrowed, Landon questioned, "Wanna talk about it?" Short, pale blond hair, his bangs barely reaching his brows, soft dark blue eyes, and a rather fair complexion. Landon looked...quite average, like the person one would see in a street and forget about for the rest of their lives. But his plain appearance could be because of his rather down-to-earth and humble personality, he also had this boy-next-door vibe going on, which was just endearing.

"No, really, it's okay," Bloom insisted. Landon didn't seem very convinced but he didn't push, merely squeezing Bloom's hand, his hand a bit cold and his grip a bit firm. But Bloom didn't mind.

"If you say so," Landon shrugged, smiling at Bloom playfully, to which she returned the favor as they conversed about random stuff. After a while, the bright blue of the sky turned into hues of yellow and orange as the sun prepared to rest for the day. Landon stood up and stretched a bit, before smiling at Bloom. "It's getting a bit late. I should take you back to Alfea by now, is that okay?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

...

The crunching of leaves and twigs sounded throughout a small part of the forest connected between the three schools in Magix as eight young children walked through the forest like some sort of parade. One of them, a blonde little girl, led the so-called little parade of theirs, hands on hips, chest out, chin up, with determination radiating out of her small form. Others walked behind her with much less enthusiasm and determination, some of them didn't even look like they wanted to be there in the first place. Still, they walked to a certain direction, and continued walking, until one of the kids in the back, a brunette boy, caught sight of something.

"Ooh- hey, guys! Look! It's a cool looking beetle!" The brunette boy called out with a hand wave, urging his friends to see as he crouched down on a specific spot.

"What? Lemme see!" Wild magenta pigtails bounced around as a little girl ran to the boy's side, slightly shoving a blue-haired boy—her brother—in the process. "Ow," the bluenette whined, rubbing his shoulder but didn't say anything else.

The blonde little girl who led the group swiftly turned her head to her distracted friends. "Levin! Rin!" She stomped her foot, as she always did when things don't go her way. "We have a really important mission right now and now's not the time to get distracted- EEEEEEKK!" She squealed in horror and instinctively backed away as the little girl with pigtails— Rin— had apparently picked up the beetle and decided to show it to her friend with a cruel smile.

"Lighten up, Scar!" Two heads of blonde that stood next to one another were standing behind the blonde girl—Scarlet, apparently— and one of them, the boy, was the one who chirped the words. His companion, a little girl who shared a similar face, nodded. "Yup," The girl chirped.

"It's only a beetle, you don't have to be so bothersome," Another boy with orange hair muttered with a sigh. He looked up and examined the beetle his friend was holding up. "I've never seen a beetle like that before."

A little girl with dark hair stepped up next to the ginger boy and examined the beetle herself. "Ooh, I think I know this one! Mom told me they went extinct five years ago."

The group of kids went silent for a moment, staring at the girl who gave them the trivia, hearing only cricket noises (do crickets even make noise during the day?). Scarlet frowned and turned to Rin. "Put it back," Rin thankfully placed it back with no complaints, carefully setting it on the leaf Levin found it in. "Okay, no more distractions! Let's go already," groans erupted amongst the group of kids, but Scarlet didn't care as they still followed her, knowing there's really nothing much they can do.

Finally, after several whines and distractions, they finally arrived at their intended destination. Scarlet grinned as she looked up to the familiar looking winged gates belonging to one of the most prestigious fairy schools in the Magic Dimension, while the others...err, they didn't really care. The brunette boy, Levin, after being bored out of his mind, decided it'd be a nice time to race around the school's spacious courtyard. "C'mon already, slowpokes!" He taunted as he sped through the gates and onto the courtyard, the Alfea doors being his destination.

"Hey, slow down!" The rest of the kids looked at each other, before smiling and laughing as they ran after the boy.

"Slow down! We don't wanna look suspicious!" Scarlet yelled at her friends, trying to keep up with them by running as well. She frowned when she realized all the looks she and her friends were getting from the students. All the other kids managed to run past a certain couple and get inside the building, the redheaded woman looked confused as to why a couple of kids were running around a fairy college, while the blond man didn't look pleased at all. The couple thought that was all of the strange running children and so they continued their way until someone bumped into the redheaded woman. "I'm sorry miss!" A little girl's voice rang, and the woman looked down to see a little girl indeed.

"Are you okay?" Bloom asked hesitantly. The strange little girl seemed to be distracted as she looked at the direction where the other kids were going. They were probably her friends.

"Yup, I gotta go, bye!" With that, the little girl ran off to catch up with her friends. Bloom blinked.

"Weird."

"I guess so," Landon muttered, scratching his head as he tugged on her hand. "But they're none of our business. Let's go," after realizing she wouldn't budge, Landon blinked and looked at his sort-of girlfriend. "Anything wrong, Love?"

"Nothing," Bloom finally replied, shaking her head. "I just thought that little girl reminded me of someone."

"Oh," His tone was empty, but Bloom didn't seem to notice as she turned elsewhere. He looked at the direction the kids ran to and immediately his dark blue eyes narrowed suspiciously and menacingly.

 _Insolent, nosy brats._

* * *

 **A/N: I admit the middle scene is quite...lacking. I'm sorry. It's-it's three in the morning.**

 **I forgot to mention this is a more Specialist-centric fic. Y'know how most fics kind of focus on the girls? Well I want it to focus on the guys more. They deserve more than to be called 'the Winx's boyfriends'.**

 **Will probably draw a cover pic thing for this, I mean I started but I'm not so sure. It's about the kids so I'm not so sure about actually putting it as a cover because they're not the only characters in the fic. I don't know.**

 **oKAY OKAY I'M RAMBLING AT THIS POINT. IM JUST SO TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE**


End file.
